Shinigami and Deathscythes
by Rellik Eht Deraj
Summary: Duo Maxwell the self proclaimed God of Death and pilot of the Deathscythe wakes up in a world where he is not the only Shinigami that weilds a Deathsythe


Shinigami and Death Scythes

A/N: So I know I shouldn't start any more stories but I am getting better at updating sooner and I will try to get updates up even sooner. Also how has no one done this kind of story before? Seriously Shinigami? Deathscythe? It's almost too perfect an opportunity to pass up so I will go for it. So without further ado I give you my newest story: Shinigami and Deathscythes

Chapter One

The immortal Free was currently sitting on a desk in Medusa's ruined hide out watching Eruka impassively as she explained the mechanics of the spell she had found in Medusa's old notes.

"Medusa's mother was a genius," she rambled on excitedly as she paced back and forth, "To think she actually thought of a way to summon beings from another plain of existence. Of course the summoning can only be performed by a master of space and time magic, and the drain on the Witches magic would leave them dead, but you don't have to worry about that now do you mister immortal?"

"Huh," questioned Free dumbly as he looked at her confused.

"You idiot," shouted the frog witch, "I need you to perform this spell and summon a shinigami from another realm. Because you immortal you won't be killed by the drain on your magic. So will you do it?"

"Sure why not," answered Free shrugging his shoulders.

"Right then," said Eruka as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation, "Mizunes, we need to prepare the spell so that this buffoon over here doesn't screw anything up."

"Alright, I suppose we can help you with this," said the fusion of the five Mizune sisters.

"Since when did you become so haughty?" questioned Eruka to the retreating figure of the rat witches.

The witches merely turned and crossed their arms over their chest showing off the impressive bust of their combined form, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Ahhhhh," screamed Eruak as she tugged at her hair.

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki were all gathered in the death room Lord Death and Doctor Stein briefed them on their latest assignment.

"Ya-hoo," yelled Black Star as he leapt into the air, "When I complete this mission all you small people will have no choice but to recognize my skill! Hahaha!"

"Black Star," said Tsubaki softly, "Please calm down."

"How can I be calm Tsubaki when this is the day that I surpass the gods? Ack!"

Blood flew from the indention in Black Star's head as Lord Death retracted his hand.

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say Black Star or I will be forced to use my reaper chop on you."

"Shouldn't you say that before you go around bashing in other people's skulls," asked Liz as her sister Patty rolled around on the ground laughing loudly as she pointed out Black Star's misfortune.

"Black Star," shouted Tsubaki as she rushed to check on her meister.

"Idiot," said Maka under her breath.

"He never learns does he," said Soul

"Father," said Death the Kid gaining everyone's attention, "Why is it you have called us here?"

"Ah yes, your mission. Stein would you do the honors?"

"Of course Lord Death," said Stein as he gave the screw in his head a twist. "As you know after releasing Asura the witch Eruka and the immortal Free took what was left of the black blood and are no doubt planning on using it for their own motives. Your mission is to stop them and destroy what is left of the black blood."

"Lord Death," asked Maka hesitantly.

"Hmm? What is it Maka?"

"I understand the importance of destroying the black blood but wouldn't it be more prudent to put most of our efforts into finding Asura."

The Shinigami thought to himself for a moment before answering, "You have a point but unfortunately… I have no idea where he is."

Everyone sweat dropped at this last comment.

"Don't worry father," said Kid, "as long as we maintain perfect symmetry there's no way we can fail this mission."

"Yeah that's the spirit Kid," said Liz.

"Yeah time to go kill the bad guys hahaha," cackled Patty.

"But there is only one thing that worries me," said kid as he hung his head.

"And what's that," asked Liz.

"It's you and Patty," exclaimed Kid as his hands shot out and groped each of their breasts, "Why are your breasts two different sizes? It ruins the symmetry!"

"Damn it Kid will you knock it off" yelled Liz while her sister only giggled and clapped her hands.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned their attention back towards death, "The mission."

"Right," said everyone in unison, well, mostly everyone.

"Ya-hooo! I, Black Star will complete this mission before any of you and surpass God himself… Ack!"

"Will just get going already," shouted Death as he once again retracted his hand from Black Star's head.

"Y-yes boss," Black Star managed to say.

"I-I'm so sorry sir," apologized Tsubaki, "We'll leave right away."

Death watched the meisters and their weapons leave the death room as he pondered what exactly it was that the witch and the immortal planned to do with the black blood.

"Hmm."

Death turned his attention to the source of the noise, "What is it doctor Stein?"

"Something doesn't seem quite right."

"What do you mean?"

"The witch was sloppy… Too sloppy. It is most definitely a trap. Are you sure I shouldn't be the one going?"

"No they must learn to overcome these sorts of obstacles on their own."

"I'm not so sure that's a great idea," said Stein as he twisted the screw again, "But I shall do as you say."

Meanwhile: at the remains of Medusa's lair

"What the hell "" yelled Eruka as she gestured to the unconscious teenager that lay spread out on the table before her, his hands and legs bound to prevent escape.

Free sniffed the boy, "This is supposed to the shinigami? He smells Human."

"That's exactly my point Free! You somehow screwed up the spell," shouted the witch.

Free looked up at her with a confused expression on his face, "What are you looking at me for you're the one who prepared the spell."

"Oooh, he's cute," said the Mizune combo with a hint of lust in her voice.

"Don't you think he's a little young for you to be thinking like that?"

"Maybe for you."

"Why you?"

Free paid the two no heed as he sniffed the air following a strange unfamiliar scent that emanated from the boy. Following the scent he reached into the unconscious teen shirt and pulled out two articles of jewelry. The most recognizable was a golden crucifix; the other one however was the source of the strange and foreign smell. A small black medallion shaped like a scythe with a green blade hung from a black leather band.

"Hey you two," he said gaining their attention, "He had this on him. It's made from some strange metal. I can't tell what it is."

He gripped it in both his hands as he attempted to snap it in two but failed, "Whatever it is, it's unbelievably strong for something so light."

"Give me that ribbit!"

Eruka scnatched the necklace out of Free's hands and examined it carefully.

"Good work Free," she congratulated him, "Mizunes, take this, melt it down and mix it into the black blood."

"Yeah yeah," she replied as she took the medallion and set to her task.

"What about this one," asked Free as he gestured to the crucifix.

"Leave it; it's only gold that other metal is far more interesting."

"Yeah, okay," said Free as he tucked the gold crucifix back into the boy's shirt.

It was hours later that the weapons and meisters found themselves in front of what remained of Medusa's lab.

"Sssllluuuurrp. So how are we going about this," asked Soul. "Maka, you got any ideas?"

"We need to be cautious," said Maka as she laid out the strategy, "they still have the immortal Free."

"Don't worry," said Kid, "Leave him to me."

"Hey," shouted Black Star, "who decided that you could take him. A guy like him can only be taken down by a guy as big as me you got that?"

"Black Star calm down," said Tsubaki, "you need to calm down, you'll alert them to our presence."

"Of course," said Black Star lowering his voice, "A great assassin like me would never do something like that."

Maka sighed as she palmed her face, "Right now I suggest that we each enter from a different point. We need to figure out what they're up to."

"Not without Blair!"

Everyone turned to see the voluptuous human form of the cat as she floated on one her magical pumpkins.

"Blair," shouted Maka, "What are you doing here?"

"Blair wants to put that rat witch in her place."

"Uh… right. Everyone, Lets go."

"Ya-Hoo!"

"Black Star wait!"

"Soul let's go before that idiot gets us all caught."

"Yeah, yeah," said Soul as he ran to catch up with his meister.

"Pumpkin," shouted Blaire as she flew towards the building.

"Kid lets go," said Liz as she looked back at her meister. "Kid… Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"I can't," whined Kid as Patty laughed at his predicament.

"And why the hell not?"

"The door," said Kid as he pointed to the entrance, "It's not symmetrical at all."

"For the love of… Patty!"

"Right sis!" Scrunching up her face into a crazed look she said, "Get your ass moving!"

Kid then took off towards of the building.

"Wahh I hate you Patty!"

Releasing a sigh Liz turned to her sister, "Come on Patty."

"Hahaha"

Meanwhile Eruka was pacing around frantically as she waited for Mizune to finish the mixture.

"Here," said Mizune as she tossed the syringe with the combination to her.

"What took so long Ribbit?"

Mizune huffed in annoyance before answering, "That alloy's melting point is incredibly high. Why are you doing this any way?"

"That witch Medusa, she created a powerful weapon inside the body of a meister. I want to make a stronger one to protect me from those brats at DWMA."

"Is that why you had me try and summon a shinigami from another realm," questioned the wolf man.

"If she could create a weapon that powerful with a human then I should be able to make an even more powerful one with a shingami but you failed."

"Look I performed the ritual as you asked and this is what you got. Take it or leave it."

"I intend to."

She located an artery on the boy's arm and carefully inserted the needle before injecting the syringes contents into his body.

"Well," asked Free from his perch on a crumbled wall, "Is anything supposed to happen?"

"Yeah this! Black Star Big Wave"

"Huh? Ugh!" Free was thrown from his perch as Black Star's attack made contact.

"Good going Black Star," said Soul as he and Maka made their way into the room.

"Damn it," cursed Eruka, "It's those damn brats form the DWMA"

"And Blair," shouted the cat as she crashed through a wall.

"Oh look," said the Mizunes, "the little kitty has come back for seconds."

"Shut up you pack of rats!"

"Touchy."

"What are you doing here," demanded Maka.

"That's none of your," started Eruka but was cut off as a loud scream was elicited behind her as the young man pulled at his restraints.

"What the…" said Maka.

"Who the hell is he," questioned Big Star, "He's taking all my attention! Hey you cut it out!"

"Black Star," said Tsubaki from her weapon form, "he's not our target."

"That's right! Hey you witches you better give me a good fight!"

"F-Free protect me!"

"Right," said the immortal as he started to chant, "Wolf, wolves, wolf wolves, wolf…" Free opened his eyes and turned to the witch and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I think I might be out of magic from performing the ritual."

Eruka looked at the DWMA students fearfully before turning back to Free, "Don't just stand there get me out of here!"

"Not so fast," Said Kid as he came out of the shadows of the hallway, "surrender now and we promise we will be merciful."

"Hey," said Soul casually, "what took you so long?"

Kid gained a harrowing expression on his face, "The path I chose was fraught with peril."

"Yeah right," muttered Maka under her breath, "I bet that there were just more doors on one side of the hall than the other."

"As if we would surrender to you," proclaimed Eruka as dozens of tadpoles dropped from the ceiling and detonated sending a large cloud of smoke into the room. When it cleared all three of the targets were gone."

"Come on we can't let them get away," shouted Soul.

"No," said Maka motioning to the screaming teen splayed out on the table, "we can't. We have to get this guy to Professor Stein."

Chapter End

A/N: so how was it? Better? Not better?


End file.
